Watch Out California
by snowboardbaby526
Summary: GG and OC crossover! What happens when Lorelei and Rory move to Newport beach with Luke after Luke and Lorelei get married? More summery inside! Please R&R! And I'm looking for a new title, so I am open for suggestions!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Luke and Lorelei are married, that got married when Rory was 13, and, she, Luke and Rory all move to Newport beach, along with someone they adopted after a fatal accident, which is why they moved, to get away from it all. Ryan and Marisa are just friends, as are Seth and Summer. 

_A/N: For this story, they are all the same age, 17. Please Review! I own nothing! (sniff sniff) Except for anyone or anything you don't recognize from the show_

**Watch Out California!**

"MOM!" Rory cried to her mother

"What? What is wrong Rory? Are you alright?" Lorelei screamed as she raced to Rory's room

"WHERE is my purple sweater? My favorite one with the fuzzy stuff at the cuffs of the shirt?" Rory asked looking at her mother hopefully

"Honey, you scared me, and yes, I already packed the sweater."

"Can you like tell me next time? So I don't get scared that I'm gonna lose my favorite sweater"

"Sure"

"Hey, Olivia, can you pass me that blue dress over on that chair please?" Rory asked her adopted sister

"Sure, one sec, I am just taping this box" Olivia answered, tossing he long golden locks over her shoulder, and then after finishing taping the box, tossed Rory her dress

"Thanks" Rory said after successfully catching the dress

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Are you okay Olivia?" Rory asked her sister with concern evident in her voice, staring at her sister's wide, hazel eyes as she stared at something Rory could not define

"Yah, I just saw that family picture of mine on the dresser, and the memories flooded back, but I'm okay now" Olivia answered, wiping the tears away from her eyes

"Olivia, maybe you shouldn't display the picture if it is going to make you sad." Rory said looking at her sister with love, and companionship

"It's ok Ror' I actually like looking at it, it's not like I can forget what happened, you know." Olivia Abigail O'Neill said to her sister (maybe not by blood, but in all other phrases of the word)

"O' I wasn't trying to have you forget about them, I was just trying to make your pain go away, even if it might only be temporary." Rory explained to her sister

**COHEN HOUSEHOLD**

"Cohen, you're freaking me out here" Summer Roberts told Seth who was doing his victory lap after beating Ryan ten times in a row at their video game

"I'm sorry Summer, but if you want me to stop doing the victory lap, then you gotta tell Ryan to stop losing!" Seth teased Ryan

"Yah man, like I've ever beat you at video games" Ryan said sarcastically

"I liked it better when you weren't funny!" Seth exclaimed to his brother

"You guy's, why don't we go get something to eat?" Marisa, who had been sitting there quietly, suggested

"That's a good idea, last one to the Crab Shack is a rotten egg!" Seth called before racing of to get a head start to their common hangout, with the others scurrying behind, hoping to catch up to Seth, who now had a huge lead on all of them, of course, that is because he took the only car at the Cohen's house. (They picked up Summer and Marisa, and Sandy and Kirsten were out to dinner)

_A/N: Did anyone watch last nights back-to-back? If you did, then did you get my joke about the Victory lap? If you didn't its ok, I am so Lame sometimes. (lol) Please R&R to tell me if you think I should continue or not. I understand that some people don't have time to review, I am one of those people, but for people who review and tell me their stories, I will most definitely read and review! Thank you all for even considering my story! I am thrilled to have you all for readers!Also, I know that there is another GG OC crossover, the username is waitingtuesday, and their story rocks! I love it! They gave me the idea! I thought since there was not any other stories like that, I would write one, for those people who love the two shows! It is different from theirs, as are any of my other stories, I would never plagerize any material! I also reccomend their story to anyone! is is one of my favorites! Well, thank you all! (I am sorry about the confusion!)_

_P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, I want to see what kind of feedback I get to decide weather to update or not!_

_Thank you!  
Elle_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a longgggggggggggggg time, please forgive me, ok it has been about two days, and the Dane's are arriving in Newport, and when Jimmy went broke and they had to sell the house, Caleb let Julie and the girls move in with him, Julie and Caleb are married now, but they had put the house up for sale, and the Dane's had bought it a few months ago, and they had just been working on paperwork the previous few months

Welcome to the O.C.

"Ohh! There it is! Oh my god! I cant believe it, all these houses are HUGE!" Rory squealed out of the backseat of the car they had bought once they arrived in Newport

"can't argue with that" Lorelei agreed

"I cant believe you guys aborted you whole lives just for me… I feel horrible…" Olivia said sadly

"Don't sweat it livs, we love you and would do anything for you, besides, Luke here is gunna create a whole bunch of "Luke's Diner" around the world, Luke is goin' global!" Lorelei joked using her fav. Nickname for Olivia (livs)

"thanks but that doesn't really make me feel any better about the situation…" Olivia said sadly

"looks like were here…" Luke, who had previously been quiet, said

"wow! Ok, this is where were gunna be living?" Rory asked in amazement

"ok, now you girls go and pick your room's but remember, mom and I get the master's ok" Luke stated

"ok daddy, thanks" Rory thanked before giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before racing Olivia inside to fight over which rooms they got

"Luke, you better go to your new building to start setting up, I will start unpacking our stuff, and buy all the furniture we need, and get rid of all the ugly stuff that came with the house, og course this will take a while…" Lorelei planned (they had bought the house furnished

"ok Lor, and when are the interviews? " Luke asked referring to the interview for chefs, and waiters at the new Luke's

"Their tomorrow at 4" Lorelei informed Luke

COHEN HOUSEHOLD

"looks like the new neighbors are here…" Ryan told Seth

"cool! Are any of the girls hot?" Seth asked while running to where Ryan was standing by the window

"ya, there are two of them, and they look around our age" Ryan let Seth now, before he continued looking for the golden locks he had seen a moment before

"Dude what are you looking at?" Seth asked jokingly, as if he already didn't know, he had seen the golden locks to

"we should probably let Kirsten know, she'll probably want to invite them over for dinner…"

"ok, MOM! The new neighbors are here!  
………………………………...

"Lor, I told you, I'm not good with meeting new people!" Luke was talking to Lorelei while standing in front of the Cohen's house, with Rory and Olivia standing behind them, after Seth had told Kirsten that the new neighbors were there, Kirsten had gone over to talk, and had invited the Dane's over for dinner.

"I know, but I already agreed and they seemed like a nice family, from what I heard about them" Lorelei said before ringing the doorbell

"Come in…" Ryan answered the door, after pausing for a moment to stare at the beautiful girl with the Golden locks, Seth doing the same except with the girl with the brown hair, that matched his, with deep brown eyes the mesmerized Seth

(A/N: Ok, do you guys like it? Please let me no, as you can prob. Tell, this will most likely be a RR/SO story, so I'm sorry if you dint like that combo. But I hope you still will give my story a chance!  
Thank you!  
Love-

Elle 


End file.
